


A Champion's Duel

by EaArachnee



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Sex, Voyeurism, it's also fun to bully tiso, it's not gay if they don't have a gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaArachnee/pseuds/EaArachnee
Summary: Tiso wait for the Ghost to show up to their duel.
Relationships: The Knight & Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Champion's Duel

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly was more of an experiment than anything, seeing how well i worked outside of my comfort zone. turns out, well enough that i can write out a decent amount, but not enough that i know how to incorporate my usual stuff.  
> speaking of, this is only the first part, a 2nd part with my usual thing is going to be uploaded at a later time, i just have to figure out how to get there. meanwhile, i'm gonna be working on my usual stuff.

Near the top of Kingdom’s Edge, Tiso sat down on a rock and let out a frustrated huff. The Ghost - or squib, as he’d taken to calling them - was late to their duel. He wasn’t even actually sure if they understood what he was saying or not. By now, he’d spent the entire midday just waiting for them to show up. Tiso grabbed a whetstone and sharpened the edges of his shield for the third time, thoughts idly moving along until they were stuck on the reason why he was there in the first place. 

He knew it was an overreaction, but he wouldn’t back down now. He couldn’t. 

The feeling Tiso felt in winning his trials was indescribable: he had been building up to the point where he and God Tamer, undisputed champion of the Colosseum, would finally fight. When he saw the Ghost had beaten her, he felt pure anger and resentment at how Tamer had lost, and to such a little thing too. He hated how they were evenly matched, how the Ghost had enough restraint to only nearly kill Tamer’s beast before she conceded the fight, how the crowd’s cheers echoed throughout the Colosseum and his head. He wanted to be the first to beat Tamer! That was supposed to be his moment! That was when he was supposed to claim glory, to dominate Tamer’s body and make her his b-

A slip sent his fingers towards the sharpened edge of his shield, with only quick reactions being able to stop him from being cut at all. He sighed in frustration again, feeling his anger rise, but he had nothing to take it out on. A couple of deep breaths in and out later, and Tiso had started to lie down on the floor in an attempt to sleep his feelings away.

The winds up on the heights of the Kingdom's Edge made it difficult to rest in the elements, but he had to try or else he would end up punching a rock and breaking his hand or something else idiotic. Another deep breath. Alone with his thoughts, like every night. His adventure to the Colosseum was boring and unexciting, but at least he made it through, something that couldn’t be said for most other bugs. Once he was there, he made a name for himself with a boastful attitude, and Tamer pinning him against a wall to show him who was on top-

His eyes shot open. No, that didn’t happen, as much as Tiso wished it did. Tamer didn’t even acknowledge him the first day he arrived. Was he really so lonely that he daydreamed about her of all people to fall asleep? 

Ignoring his own question and closing his eyes again, he tried to recall how much Geo he made: it was more than he had ever earned his entire life, more than what he knew what to do with, all from one fight. Tamer began to strip off her armor and made him kneel-

Tiso sat up and briefly considered smashing his head against the wall. He liked Tamer, and Tamer, er… tolerated him, yes, but fantasizing about her was childish and unrealistic. Tamer was out of his league, anyways; she probably had courtiers stronger and more skilled than him. Whatever.

It wasn’t like he wanted Tamer to force down her tongue down his throat. He didn’t even think that Tamer might want make him wear a collar. He especially didn’t begin to wonder how she might hold his head down on her pussy, keeping him there until she was satisfied or until she got bored of him. Maybe even leaving him down there all day and forgetting about him.

Nope, not at all. Not at all.

…Fuck it.

Tiso looked around the cliffside. The Ghost wasn’t in sight, but he wasn’t sure where they were anyways. He had to act fast before they arrived and saw him in such a compromising situation. He would sooner die before someone saw him like this. 

With practiced dexterity, he brought out his member, already leaking pre-cum from his earlier thoughts. It was perfectly average for someone like Tiso, with maybe the only notable thing was that it had no experience with other bugs. He slightly resented that fact, but he pushed it away for now; he had a more pressing matter at hand.

He began to stroke his dick in a practiced, reliable manner, making it erect as more pre began to flow down. Images of Tamer flashed through his head, pumping faster as his fantasies drove him on. He imagined Tamer in impossible fantasies: dozens of her surrounding and worshipping him, pumping her so full of cum that it made her look pregnant, her treating Tiso like a princess… He bit his lip to keep from moaning, savoring each movement to make his orgasm come out a bit stronger.

Something felt off to him, but he didn’t pay it any attention, nor did he pay attention to the quiet steps from behind him. He was too close to finishing.

\---

The Ghost thought they saw Tiso nearby, laying under an alcove. It looked like he was sleeping, so they elected to just leave him alone until he woke up; they did have a duel with him, but it was better to wait, even if they wouldn’t hurt him too much. However, they heard soft _plaps_ and quiet huffs coming from where he was at. Curiosity got the better of them and they approached to see Tiso casually jerking himself off, unaware of their presence.

They weren’t a stranger to witnessing bugs thinking they had a moment of privacy. In fact, it was nice to be from afar, though the Ghost often walked up on them right after they finished; seeing their flustered expressions and trying to hide their messy hands was enough for them sometimes. They briefly considered waiting for Tiso to finish first too, but another idea popped into their head. After all, he could use a check to his ego. But not yet, the time wasn’t right. They quietly sat down, admiring him from a close distance.

He let out a sigh as he began to stroke himself faster, occasionally slipping his palm right over his slit. His breath got louder as he got closer to his climax. He pointed his cock toward his stomach in preparation to cum, and at this point, the Ghost stepped forward and tapped on his shoulder. There was no way that he could make this look good, and the Ghost loved it.

He immediately seized up as his eyes darted towards the Ghost. They weren’t sure if it was shock, surprise, or fear he had on his face. Despite the awkward situation Tiso found himself in, his dick was still in his hand and still erect.

An awkward silence was in the air for too many seconds before Tiso coughed, “W-well, you’ve finally showed up to your death, little squib!” 

He stood up with his erection in full view, “What’s the matter? Have you never seen a man’s presence like this? I expected as much from someone like you!” His face was bright red, and he looked away to his side in an effort to avoid eye contact, “A fierce warrior like me has- erm… You see, it’s-... I-... A-actually, no, I don’t have to explain myself to you!”

He pointed at the Ghost, his blushing face and still-hard dick even more obvious, “You’re lucky that I don’t cut you down right now for sneaking up on me! Now, are you simply going to stare at me or are you going to fight?”

The Ghost tilted their head in faux-confusion, and innocently went up to Tiso, just above eye-level with his crotch. He froze again, unable to do anything as they looked at his cock and grabbed it, the foreign feeling sending a shiver up his spine.

“O-oh! S-So… you’ve decided to- uh… forfeit the duel and- and give your body to, uh... the victor!” Tiso was trying not to cum as the Ghost slowly rubbed his dick, “Weaklings like- like you will always submit when the st-strongguh!?”

His spiel had been cut short by the Ghost gripping his dick, hard enough to grab his attention and interrupt his near-orgasm. They caressed his thighs and motioned for him to sit down on the floor, and watched as he sat down, knowing he was just desperate for release.

Tiso squirmed as the Ghost kneeled and rubbed the inside of his thighs, “Y-you think you - hfff! - have a-any power over m-me? I’ll take your b-body and clahhh~!- claim it as my trophy!”

The Ghost wasn’t really paying any attention he was saying. They were too enamored playing around with his throbbing cock and nuzzling their cheek on it. It was leaking so much pre that they were sure that it would only take a single push for him to finally cum. They’ve been meaning to try something out for a while - a fun idea that popped up when Quirrel questioned how they eat. They had no mouth after all, but what they did have was void. So, if they could manipulate it just right, then...

The sound of something like stone cracking open was Tiso’s only warning of what was coming. He looked at the Ghost, and saw the bottom of their mask had become a jagged split jaw, opening up to reveal pitch-black emptiness surrounded by 2 pairs of sharp-looking mandibles. Tiso was too paralyzed as they hovered over his dick, hungrily drooling void all over it. 

“Oh dear gods.” 

A sharp gasp escaped from him when the Ghost lowered their “mouth”, and the effects were immediately apparent. Whatever protests Tiso was about to say turned into moans of pleasure as he put both of his hands on the back of their head. They bobbed their head up and down on his member and wrapped their tongue around it, adding to his already incredible experience. It felt so cold, but it barely compared the incredible feeling of being pleased by another bug. Everything was almost too much for him, his thoughts becoming incoherent and coming out as “oh gods” and “don’t stop”. He couldn’t think at all, he couldn’t stop thrusting and he felt so warm and _ohgodsohgodsohgodsohGODS!_

Tiso’s mind went blank as his orgasm hit, and he wrapped his legs around their small form to go in as deep as possible. Each blast of cum made sparks erupt in him, and he never wanted it to end. The Ghost stayed still and let him do whatever he wanted: rubbing the back of their head, desperately humping their mouth, moaning and drooling like he was a Husk, they adored all the love he was giving them. They weren’t finished yet though, it was too much fun being with Tiso. Ah, but they only had time for one last moment together… 

Shivers went up his spine as the Ghost’s mouth let go of his dick with a soft _pop!_ and what sounded like a sigh. Blood started to rush back into his head, and he remembered how to breathe. Every part of his body felt wobbly, but he felt so incredible. He started to get up, but they climbed to his chest and straddled his crotch, face to face with him.

“Was that enough of a claim for you, squib? Or have you been so broken that you just want more?” Tiso regained his smug composure, grabbing at their arms, “Let me know when you’ve had enough of me.”

Instead of responding, the Ghost rubbed their ass against his dick, and his attitude began to quickly break down again. Taunts ended up as quiet moans, dominant grips turned into a tight embrace, and his grin had his tongue hanging out. He couldn’t last another round with them, and they knew it; they just loved hearing him like this.

After only a few moments of agonizingly slow teasing, Tiso finally begged, “Ah gods, please stop taunting me and just- Haa~!” His second orgasm hit faster than both of them expected. Weak spurts of cum hit their back, and he was left a blushing, panting, humping mess.

The Ghost cuddled his chest and waited for him to calm down before giving him a quick kiss with their still-incredibly-intimidating mouth. They stood up, invigorated by their encounter, and started off on a new adventure. They touched their new "mouth", feeling it recover into its natural, smooth form. It'd be quite a surprise for their encounter with Grimm, Quirrel, and the Nailmasters later.

Tiso, meanwhile, was left on the cavern floor, drained of energy. The memory of his first time would be with him forever, and he doesn’t even know the little thing’s name. Their touch, their smell, their affection… It’ll always be in the back of his head. He gave them one last look, wishing that he could go with them, if only for another romp. Before they left though, they made sure Tiso was looking and swayed their hips just a little bit wider, giving him a good show of what he could have. A shiver went up his spine as his fantasies spiraled into dozens of different scenarios, each one involving the Ghost and God Tamer together. His heart fluttered at the thought of her again, of her beautiful face, of her strength.

He wondered if she would be down to finally fuck him.


End file.
